The present invention relates to apparatus for personal comfort. More particularly, the invention relates to a personal fan as specifically adapted for use with a beverage container, a hat or cap or other personal item.
Personal fans for use at sporting events and the like have been widely implemented. In at least one form, such fans have been integrated with drink holders and/or cups or mugs. Unfortunately, such implementations have failed to consider the safety of the user. To this end, it is a specific object of the present invention to improve over the personal fans of the prior art by providing a personal fan having an adaptation for preventing eye or other injury from the fan blades while the user is drinking from the cup or mug to which the personal fan is affixed. Likewise, it is an additional object of the present to provide such a personal fan that also includes provision for alerting a beverage vendor to the user""s need for an additional beverage without the necessity for diverting the user""s attention from the sporting event. In this manner, the user may enjoy the event and receive the maximum benefit of his or her ticket expenditure while also enjoying a favorite drink.
In accordance with the foregoing objects, the present inventionxe2x80x94a personal fanxe2x80x94generally comprises a source of electrical power such as, for example a power supply unit and a fan motor with one or more blades dependently supported by an adjustable arm. The preferred embodiment of the present invention further comprises a tilt switch for providing novel functionality to the personal fan. Likewise, an appropriate mounting assembly is preferably provided for affixing the personal fan to a cup or mug, the brim of a hat or to any other desired structure in the proximity of a person who wishes to make use of the personal fan.
Finally, many other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the relevant arts, especially in light of the foregoing discussions and the following drawings, exemplary detailed description and appended claims.